This Is A Call
by st013n-s0u15
Summary: Based on the song This Is A Call by Thousand Foot Krutch this is no oneshot! Inspired by a poem of a friend and the help of another, I dedicate this story to the Destiny Scouts! T for safety!
1. Chapter One

**Minna, this is my newest Yu Yu Hakusho. I swear, the ideas are just pouring in. Based on the song clip below, I love this song. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**_She fooled all her friends into thinking she's so strong_**

_**But she still sleeps with the light on**_

_**And she acts like it's all right on...**_

_**...as she smiles again.**_

**_-_This Is A Call; Thousand Foot Krutch**

**

* * *

Chapter One: A Hidden Secret**

Footsteps softly echo as they head up the spiral stairs towards the attic. The air is musty, damp. It is giving the person climbing a very bad ache in the back of their throat, as if they want to cough and sneeze but just aren't able to. The ache remains there, all the way up to the attic, past the locked door, and kneeling down before a very ancient chest. It is made of wood--probably rosewood--and is covered in dust. The aching one reaches out a slender hand to wipe all of the dust away and when finished the chest looks beautifully new. Three good quality emeralds are inlaid on the lid of the chest, along with an old family seal. The lid is pushed open, revealing the treasures inside.

A head bows and red hair spills down over a beauty's shoulders, hitting the treasures. Emerald green eyes, much like the jewels on the lid, regard each individual thing with the respect it deserves. Kurama. He _is, _of course, the Legendary Thief. And what good is being a thief if you cannot keep your treasure? Yes, all that lay before him are articles and items that he had stolen from another. He just couldn't bear to part with his things, so he had to set a memory in his mother's mind, making it seem that she'd bought all these things somewhere. Of course, Kurama could have saved himself the trouble and just his treasures with Hiei but...he didn't find _that _a suitable answer either.

It wasn't that he didn't _trust _Hiei when he decided to plant the memory--it was just that Kurama had taken a lot of time and planning to get the things so they are precious to him. They are his pride and joy. How many can look him in the eye and say that they have stolen a multitude of things like he has? One in 1000, most likely. And probably not even that. Yes, Kurama loves his precious treasure trove. These items are his shield, after all. Kurama lifts one of the musty women gowns of long ago to his face, relishing in the fact that it still smells like women's flesh. Warm and rosy...

The kitsune stifles a laugh. If only the other Rekai Tentai members could see him now, here with this dress, holding it. Good god, he'd be the laughingstock of the team. He'd never be able to look anyone in the eye again. He hugs the dress closer. He wouldn't need these things if only he were sure what was in store for him. Because even though most everyone--unless they are a pyschic being--has no idea of what lay in wait for them. But...Kurama rubs his temples vigorously. Most of them at _least _have an inkling. And what did the kitsune have? Absolutely no clue whatsoever where the evil Mistress Fate was leading him.

Oh well. Nothing he can do at the moment, except try to lighten up. And he has just the thing to do it...

"Hm...it still fits."

Smiling, Kurama turns around before the mirror, admiring the view from the back. The dress from earlier clings to his body, beautifully accenting his feminine curves. Anyone who does not know him would at first think he is a girl if they saw him like this. He takes a brush from his dresser and begins brushing his silky hair out, replacing it in a ponytail. He's still unable to do anything with those wild, messy bangs. Oh well--this look will have to do. Twirling on his feet Kurama glides to the stereo and unceremoniously whacks the 'play' button. Music begins to blast, and Kurama cannot keep still for long. Soon he is dancing.

It's a soft song, and sad. In some ways, it reminds him of _her_. It is a song that still lingers in your mind even after it has finished. He's always loved this song, even if it does remind him of a part of his past he'd rather forget. Sadly, you can't always forget things.

**_Playground schoolbell rings...again_**

_**Rain clouds come to play...again**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing**_

_**Hello**_

_**I am your mind; giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello...**_

Light on his feet, Kurama dances his way across the room. A strange scent fills his nose--the scent of nostalgia. Closing his eyes and thinking back, Kurama remembers her. She was so innocent when they first met... She didn't even fear him, though she clearly knew of his reputation. She just held out what she had to give, wanting it to end quickly. A flashing pain sears through him. Why had he dragged it out? He could have been merciful, he could have shown her all the mercy that she had shown to him. A tear slides down the beauty's face as he continues dancing. So many 'could haves' he could have done, should have done, but didn't.

This dress...it is hers. Kurama opens a cautious eye to stare down at the dress. It is black silk with silver trim and white roses at the bottom, dripping with blood. She was called Sanglant S'est Leve--French for bloody rose--because of her terrible past, and doomed future. But she still, in all happiness, lived her life without a black cloud hanging over her head. _Did I love her...? _Kurama sighs, shaking his head. No, he didn't love her. He was intrigued by her. He merely wanted to see how far she would go for him. What she would do. And, as it played out, she did everything. Any little thing he wanted, she got for him. She was mindless. Or so Kurama had thought.

In actuality, she knew exactly what she was doing. Helping the enemy...aiding him... But he wasn't an enemy to her. Simply a friend. She'd loved his ears, and his tail. She wished that she could have been born a demon, instead of a lowly human thrust into slavery. He only patted her head at this, and told her not to fret. God, her hair had been soft. It was brown, hanging around her shoulders. She had beautiful brown eyes that held deep pools of knowledge within them. Her voice was so sweet...she was obviously an angel sent to him. And he'd killed her.

**_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_**

_**Hello**_

_**I am the lie, living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry...**_

"Yokou what were you thinking?" Kurama muses silently to himself. "You really went to far."

Oh yes, it had been a very bloody death. He'd been found, captured, and dragged to the castle. And he was furious. The _only _one who knew his whereabouts was _her_. How could he have not seen it coming! Build up the kitsune's trust, then betray him? She was lower than demons. Lower than humans. She was lower than dirt. Rage had blinded him; he broke free from his chains and set about searching the entire mansion for her. He found her in the garden, tending flowers. And with one quick swipe, it was over. He had sliced her so hard the roses on the other side of the garden had been showered in her blood. He stripped her of her gown and ran, never once looking back.

"Feh...I was quite the foolish kitsune."

The song ends, leaving Kurama in tears. Perhaps...perhaps if he hadn't killed her, he would be with someone today, instead of just mulling around and watching the girls observe him? No. Never. It would never have been allowed to be. Besides, she was doomed an early death. A bloody death. And he had simply provided it. What was her name...? Oh yes. Eunice. (1) Such a terribly human name, but it fit her. But he can not linger on what once was, or he will surely drive himself insane.

Toning down the music a bit and replacing himself at the mirror, he vaguely wonders what Hiei would think if he could see the kitsune in this. Little does he know, he's about to get his wish.

"What the hell are you wearing, fox?"

"H-hiei!" A blushing Kurama spins to face the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," Hiei says indifferently, pointing at the dress. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? Just something I found in the attic..."

Kurama smiles widely, hoping it will distract Hiei away from any pain that might be showing on his face. It apparently works, for Hiei drops the subject and demands he get changed. _I can't stand to look at him like that..._ So while Kurama occupies the bathroom, Hiei slips his shoes off and steps inside the room. The scent of roses instantly overpowers him. He's never ready for that. No matter how many times he's been to Kurama's room, the rose smell always gets to him. It's all he can do to not cover his nose and mouth!

"Feh. Stupid fox..."

He takes a seat on the bed just as the bathroom door opens and Kurama reenters, this time in his usual attire. Or something like it at least: silk shirt, nice pants. The whole Kurama deal. Kurama sits, a little nervously, beside the bed. He hasn't been able to calculate Hiei's reasons for visiting, thus he fears that it is going to be something unpleasant. The sixteen year old shifts slightly, ready for the worst. He is surprised when Hiei takes his hand and squeezes it, almost as if he's trying hard not to cry.

"She's going out with the git..."

o0 Kurama has to stifle a laugh as he sees the dejected look on Hiei's face. And the fire demon is still holding his hand. A strange warmth is emenating from it. A sad, sad warmth but a warmth none the less. Actually, Kurama quite likes the feeling and _nearly _pulls the silent fire demon onto his lap. Nearly. He does actually retain some of his sanity, remembering that this is Hiei he's thinking about, and the gesture really wouldn't be appreciated. Sigh...that is the biggest problem with Hiei. He never understands the simple gestures that Kurama sends out to him.

A shiver runs down the kitsune's spine as Hiei turns his beautiful crimson eyes on him. If those eyes were jewels, they would most definately been in the kitsune's treasure box. He hitches a smile onto his face and pats the koorime's shoulder, telling him that everything will be okay and he can kill Kuwabara if he does anything inappropriate. He ran his fingers lightly through Hiei's hair. A way of telling him that he is there for him. His dress lay on the edge of the bed. He'll have to put it up safely... But for now, it shall have to stay there, forgotten.

**

* * *

I am working on this story with a friend of mine, Calismo, whose username is gaara-no-suna. She writes really funny Yu Yu Hakusho stories, along with the help of the other Destinies. I am putting a piece of her work into this story, the poem called My Love For You. Next chapter to be up when I can write it!**

**(1) The first of the Destinies' names to appear in this story. They will all appear, for sure. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello my readers. /spots Neriede and waves/ Hi Eunice! Well here is chapter two of this...story. I have an excellent idea of what's going to happen in this story. Oh yes, starting with a little romance from Hiei and Olivia...mwahaha, since they're paired in her story. To Olivia: heh, sorry if I make you seem a little...well, Hiei-crazed in this story. And maybe a bit eager at times. Don't worry--you're not a slut.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

**And her mother lays there sick with cancer**

**And her friends don't understand her**

**She's a question without answers**

**Who feels like falling apart**

**--This Is A Call; Thousand Foot Krutch**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: We Have A Problem**

Two days after confessing to Kurama his little problem with his sister and her relationship with the oaf, Hiei knocks on Kurama's window, wondering if the kitsune is at home. The place is dark--much darker than Hiei has ever remembered. And because of this, he is becoming a bit frightened. Kicking it open and inviting himself inside, he is shocked to see how _dirty _and unorganized Kurama's room is.Clothes are strewn everywhere, papers and books are tossed at random places. But where is Kurama? It is just then that a single piece of paper comes floating over to him smelling very much like Kurama. He grasps it firmly in his hands before looking down at it.

"Hiei," he reads aloud, "My mother has fallen gravely ill and is on the brink of death. Doctors can find no cure, thus I must travel to the demon plane to find a cure. I expect you will accompany me on this journey? If so, our usual meeting place shall suffice. If not...would you mind picking up my room? Hope to see you soon. Kurama."

Looking slowly around Kurama's room, Hiei's one thought is that he'll never clean this place. So it's off to their usual meeting grounds the little fire demon goes.

oOo

"Where are you kitsune...?"

"Hello Hiei."

A shadow emerges from the trees, red hair swishing slowly around his pretty face. But that same face looks tired. Hiei winces at the dullness of Kurama's usually vibrant eyes, the darkened bags under his eyes...the sad smile. For some reason Hiei just wants to pull Kurama into a hug and comfort him. But that would be most un-Hiei like, so it's not going to happen. Giving a soft 'hn' of frustration Hiei pushes Kurama down to the soft ground, making him sit and rest.

"I'm quite all right, Hiei."

"You look dead, kitsune."

"No Hiei--I'm fine."

The way Kurama says that, with his eyes lightly avoiding Hiei's and his voice so low...something is very wrong. Hiei rests his hand on Kurama's shoulder lightly. _But you're not okay... _Crimson eyes fill with concern, shutting softly at the sound of Kurama's sobbing. The two demons sit underneath the biggest tree in the clearing. Ah, the same clearing in which they had met Yusuke those long years ago.

"Mother has fallen ill. I have approximated that she has but two months left to live."

"Hn..."

"Will you come with me then?"

Hiei takes Kurama's hand and gently applies pressure. Thoughts running frantically through his head, he tries to set them in order. Kurama turns his green orbs on him, pleading.

"Kitsune, I'm stuck with you until the end."

Kurama breathes a sigh of relief. The pretty smile he slashes at Hiei before drifting off into sleep is all the thanks the youkai needs. Now cursing his shortness and unability to set Kruama on his lap, the smaller picks up Kurama and shoots off towards his home. Gah, but he's going so slow! The fox should not weigh this much! Hiei's mind is so fixated on these thoughts that he barely has time to dodge an oncoming car. _Watch where you're driving..._

Upon reaching Kuama's home, Hiei places the kitsune on his bed and steps outside the room and pulls from his cloak a cell phone. Now, Hiei can only do one thing on this cell phone and that is call the only number on it. The number of a very old friend--well, more like good enemies who have resolved their differences. The dial tone immedately clicks off as Hiei hits the call button and a steady 'bzzz' rings in Hiei's ears. For a moment, he's not sure if anyone is going to pick up. But then, a soft "hello" echoes in Hiei's ears.

"Olivia? I need a favor..."

oOo

"Ngh..."

Kurama rubs his eyes and sits up. His room is brightly lit due to the open window at his right. _Hiei...? _And there is the little demon, sitting on the windowsill watching the sunset. The red embers of the sun are giving his skin a healthy red tint, and his eyes are shining so brightly. Clearing his throat, Kurama is surprised to see how dirty Hiei looks. So out of place. The only dirty item in his otherswise clean room. Wait...clean room? When he had left this place was dirtier than Makai.

"Oh Hiei," the kitsune slides out of bed.

As his cold feet hit the warm floor, he shivers at the sudden warmth. He pads over to the window and wraps his arms around the demon, pulling him into an embrace. Hiei tenses as Kurama presses his lips lightly against the back of his neck in a chaste kiss. But soon he is relaxing into the kitsune's soft touch. And just as the two are warming up...the door opens. Kurama's first insticnt is to hold Hiei closer, which he ignores. His second instinct, however, is to quickly draw his whip and pin whatever intruder has interrupted them to the wall. Ah, that he does. And he's about to apply pressure onto their lower area until he hears a familiar voice cry out.

"Hey, hey! Kurama it's _me_."

"Y-yusuke?"

The whip is immediately withdrawn. Spirit Detective Yusuke slides to the floor, panting and covering his groin as if Kurama is going to strike him again. Behind him, Botan flies into the room, laughing. But as Yusuke glares at her, she sobers up.

"Even my own girlfriend laughs at my pain!"

"Oh, shush, Yusuke. This is not about you. Kurama--good luck on your adventure, errgh quest, errgh...good luck."

She opens her arms and wraps Kurama into a hug.

"And good luck to you too, Hiei!" Yusuke claps him on the back. "You'll be having some adventures of your own, eh?"

"Hn."

"Hiei!" Botan moves on to hug him. "Keep Kurama safe, okay?"

"Yeah..." he whispers in her ear, for her ears alone. "I will."

"Well we'll be leaving," Yusuke pulls Botan out. "Come back soon!"

The two listen as Botan and Yusuke clomp down the stairs and out the door. Hiei growls, running a hand through his hair. His fluffy, soft, gravity-defying hair which is full of stuff. Namely dust. Stomping to the bathroom, Hiei enters closing the door behind him. As he strips down to his bare skin and jumps into the shower, he fails to hear the door open. Warm water flows from the faucet, hitting him softly. It feels good. Lost in the eutopia that is a hot shower, Kurama is able to finish his usual 'before bed' duties without being detected. And then as the kitsune is finished, he moves from the bathroom to the bed. Moments later, Hiei reenters the bedroom with his towel wrapped securely around his waist.

"Kurama...are you awake?"

Choosing not to reply as it will allow him a nice view of the demon's backside, Kurama watches as Hiei chooses two articles of clothing from his drawer. Closing his eyes as Hiei begins removing his towel--he has to allow him some privacy--Kurama only reopens them when he thinks it's safe. As it turns out he is just seconds early, able to see Hiei pull a pair of silk boxers on over his hips. And they are nice hips indeed. Very fitting for his form. Kurama cocks his head. That's what he's always liked about Hiei. Slim but not skinny. Muscular but not in a revolting way. Hiei seems to have everything down pat.

But it looks as if the youkai is going to sleep in his tree again tonight. For some strange reason Kurama _cannot _let that happen. So he calls softly for Hiei, reaching out a hand. If the smaller demon is angry that Kurama is still awake, he doesn't show it. Instead he turns from the window and takes Kurama's hand, climbing into bed with him. The sheets become warmer with the added body heat of another, and soon the kitsune is very comfortable. He snuggles into Hiei's neck, smelling him. He smells like the shampoo he always uses. So wait...basically he's smelling himself? Hm. That's a disturbing thought, so he's going to discard it. And discard it he does.

Soon, they will be embarking on another 'adventure' where terrible things will probably ensue. Especially since he has to go back _there_. _No, _he tells himself firmly, _don't go there. Just block it all out..._ Tears begin to well up in his crystal orbs. He holds back a sob, fearful of waking Hiei. That is, if the demon is even asleep. Kurama pauses, listening. No, he is asleep. His eyes are shining with the unshed tears, but not for long. Soon they are coming from his eyes in droplets, hitting Hiei's soft skin lightly. _Thank you, Hiei..._ Kurama stoops to kiss his cheek. _For coming with me. _

**

* * *

Wow. Smaller chapter. Enter Olivia, the first to discover me! To Eunice...heheh, sorry for the shounenai in this chappie. But I tried to make it _reeeally _light for you. XD See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Well we have reached Chapter Three of this twelve chapter story. Yes, I know _exactly _how many chapters this is going to be. All the lyrics of the song...I really love that song. But anyways, lets get this chapter started shall we? Hello Destiny Scouts! I know you're out there reading.../scans eyes/ Hah! I found you. Oh wait, that's a bush...lol. **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**_

* * *

_**

She knows, she's so much more than worthless

_**She needs to find her purpose**_

_**She wonders what she did to deserve this and**_

_**She's calling out to you**_

**-Thousand Foot Krutch; This Is A Call**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Journey Begins**

The sun is not even up and our two heroes are currently treking around the city, searching for a portal out of Ningenkai and into Makai. Briefly they consider heading to Spirit World first but then they would be detained by Koenma, and that is not something that they want at the moment. So they must leave early to avoid curious stares of the regular, stupid humans who always seem to be watching them. Stars shine overhead and the wind sings a soft lullaby for them as they continue searching, hour upon hour. Finally, at daybreak, they find the familiar spiritual aura associated with a portal. Exhausted, the two flop down on the soft grass to catch their breaths.

"Hiei..."

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Kurama gives him a weak smile. "It must seem pretty stupid to you."

Hiei gives his companion a hurt look. How could he think that just because he didn't grow up in a good environment, that this journey is not important to him? Anything that is important to Kurama is important to Hiei; that's how it's always been. Even the smallest things, the stupidest things. Hiei voices his opinion outloud to Kurama, happy when he recieves a smile in return. Kurama always did have that smile that could make all other problems disappear. But at the moment, it is wavering a bit. Sighing the said stands up, reaching his hand out to Hiei.

"Shall we head out then?"

In reply Hiei merely grabs his hand and allows himself to be pulled gently up. Kurama activates the portal and the two jump through, preparing themselves from the icy feeling the portal gives as one jumps from one world to another. It rakes through their skin, to their very bones, chilling them. It is particularly bad for Hiei who is accustomed to being warm all the time. He shivers, only to have Kurama pull him close. _Mm...so nice. _They hit soft ground, landing on their feet. Pulling away from Kurama, Hiei commands him to run as fast as he can.

"But where are we going?"

"To a guide."

"A _guide_?"

"Hn. Yes," Hiei growls, dragging him along. "We need as little conflict as possible thus we are getting the best damn guide in Makai. So _come_."

Silent, Kurama follows. This part of Makai is desolate, with little to no places to hide. Thus the two are very much in the open. And having long since been labeled 'demon tratiors' that is the last thing they need. Which is precisely why the two need a guide to drag them through all the dangerous places of Makai. _Not _that they can't do it themselves but two months may not be enough time. The two travel for hours until they reach a spot surrounded in demonic energy. Hiei pushes forward, still dragging the kitsune along.

"Hiei, can't you feel the demonic aura?"

"Hn, yes. That's our guide."

"_That's _our guide!"

"Yes, now come on!"

Hiei retakes Kurama's wrist and drags him forward until the two are standing beneath a very large tree. The demonic aura is strongest here, much to Kurama's unease. Hiei whistles lowly and before the two a figure drops from the farthest branches in the tree. As the figure stands up, Kurama is shocked. It is a girl--a wolf demon--with a tail and two pointy wolf ears. She is dressed in black cargo pants with gothic style boots and a black and white shirt, tightly fitted. She is smiling wickedly as she pounces on Hiei, pinning him to the ground.

"Hiei!"

"Ack, Olivia get _off _me!"

But the demon thus labeled Olivia merely tightens her hold on the enraged fire demon. Needless to say, Kurama is a bit shocked. While Hiei and Olivia roll about the ground in an enormous romp--Hiei becoming happier as the game goes on--Kurama takes it upon himself to scope out the area. The tree looks inviting, thus he jumps to it and moves all the way to the top. It offers him a good view, laying the area out before him like a roadmap. Desolate valleys and plains to the west (1), and thick forests to the north. They'll be heading north soon... North is where _her _castle is located. Forcing a grim smile on his face Kurama heads back down. The wind blows scents of lower demons to him.

"Feh...easily dealt with."

Back on the ground, as Kurama lands softly, Hiei is busy fastening something around Olivia's neck. _A necklace..._ Focusing in on it more Kurama notes that it is... _Oh, Kami. _As Olivia takes it in her hands to examine it, the kitsune sees that it is a black tear gem. One of Hiei's very own. Kurama's throat closes up as he realizes how important that demon must be to Hiei. Much more important than himself. But he is happy for Hiei. The demon never did have a very good life, starting from when he was a small child, so why should Kurama try to forbid him from his happiness? It is only when he sees Hiei bend down and kiss Olivia softly on the mouth that he interrupts.

"So this is Kurama..."

The said gulps as the wolf demon circles him, running her sharp eyes over his body again and again. Presently he feels that he is the equivelant of a piece of meat hanging in a shop somewhere and sends a pleading look towards Hiei. Oblidging with a smirk, Hiei pulls Olivia towards him and explains that they need to get going; they need to make it as far towards the woods as possible before night fall. Nodding Olivia shoots off into her tree, reappearing two minutes later ready to go. Curious, the kitsune has to ask what it was she went in for.

"Hm...? Oh."

Pulling her spiderweb shawl from her waist the two demons are shocked to see so many knives hidden beneath her belt. She grins at them, pointy teeth bared.

"But what about food?"

Instantly a knife is pulled from the selection and held towards Kurama's neck. Olivia's grin goes up a notch, "This one."

Twitch. Kurama turns to Hiei. _What kind of guide did you get?_

_**The best.**_

_The scariest, too._

_**Hn. Yes she is a bit scary but she knows how to fight and she knows Makai like the back of her hand. She has ways into everything.**_

_If you say so..._

_**I say so. And just to let you know, she **_**can _tap into our conversations._**

_...Why did you not inform me of this earlier?_

"Let's go," Hiei informs, taking Kurama's hand. "Where to?"

"Well there is this one place," Kurama admits. "I think we could get some of the materials there. Old abandoned castle of the--"

"S...Sangrant Sest Leve?" Olivia squeaks.

Kurama nods.

"How do you know about Eunice?"

Olivia's voice is angry and panicked all at the same time. Her hold on the knife slips and it slices deeply into her palm. Fresh blood spills but she pays no heed. Hiei is lost as Kurama and Olivia hold each others gaze with a firey passion, not willing to back down. It is only when Kurama spots tears in Olivia's eyes does he relent, answering her question.

"We...knew each other."

"Shkk..."

The three turn upon the arrival of three demons. All properties of the demons are hidden under the thick black coats the three are currently wearing. Their scents are distant, as if they went too fast for the scents to follow. Hiei draws his sword, Kurama his whip; they are ready to attack. But Olivia merely gestures for them to lower their weapons. Moving closer the three demons drop their hoods and bow before Olivia.

"They are of my pack," Olivia explains, patting one on the head. "I called them over to watch my tree."

"You hung around me too much..." Hiei mutters, rolling his eyes.

"It's true," she admits. "You've had too much influence on me, to be sure."

While she gives instructions to her pack Kurama tries very hard to understand her connection to Eunice. A wolf-demon and a human normally do not mix. They _certainly _didn't mix thousands of years ago. But despite all of his doubts Kurama is secretly relieved. Another who pangs for Eunice's return. Sadly there is to be no resurection. If there were...he would have come back to Makai a long time ago. _Woosh. _Olivia is off in a burst of speed, beckoning for the other two to follow quickly. With a quick glimpse to Hiei, the kitsune is also off. Up front Olivia too is contemplating all the ways Kurama could have known Eunice. And suddenly...it dawns on her.

_You killed her..._

**

* * *

Yay! It is finished! Wow Olivia turned out a bit...innocent. Well not exactly--she's still hungry for blood--but I'd originally had it planned for her to be a bit more sluttish. Just couldn't do it in the end. Oh well, her time will come. /evil grin/ How many more chapters until this thing is done...? Eh, quite a few. Plenty of time to get a real plot going. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**

(1) They came from the west...


End file.
